


What the hell is wrong with me?

by Smileysmiley



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Kink Exploration, Masturbation, Puberty, Sexual Tension, Underage Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileysmiley/pseuds/Smileysmiley
Summary: In which Amity is a repressed gay nerd with a kink she really doesn't understand.Also: The Blight twins tell Amity she's not satan for wanting to jerk off to the smell of her crush
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 140
Kudos: 1078





	1. normal is subjective

Amity surprised herself with how level headed she kept herself during the game. Lately, just the idea of Luz was enough to make her flustered and lightheaded. So when Luz suggested playing Grudgby together and images of a sweaty Luz in uniform flooded into her mind...she was more than reluctant to accept. Not to mention the incident that occurred last time she stepped foot on the grudgby field…

Regardless, she ended up doing it anyway against her better judgement. But the urgency of the situation and the heat of the moment seemed to sway her mind away from thirsting after Luz, at least for the time being. The adrenaline rush and sheer excitement of the sport was all that mattered. Amity would score and Luz would cheer or Willow would smile and it was more fun that she’d had in...in forever really.

Then she hurt her leg. It wasn’t that bad really. She probably could’ve walked if she really had too. Her Blight willpower would’ve given her at least twenty minutes of limping before passing out from the pain. 

While she protested, Luz insisted on carrying her. Being so close to Luz had her face red and her heart pounding. She blamed it on the adrenaline from the game just taking longer to leave her body. But the truth was the high from the game had left her ages ago. She could tell because right now, alone in the forest, in Luz’s arms. Noceda was all she could think about. During the game she’d been able to put her focus on...anything else! But now that they were alone, all her senses stood at attention and her body tingled at every point where Luz’s skin touched hers. 

Luz wasn’t talking much, which was unlike her. Amity was far from heavy but carrying anything gets tiring after a while. And it’s been at least 8 minutes of walking without a break. Amity finally allowed herself to look up at Luz and immediately regretted it. Her messy brown hair was plastered to her forehead with sweat. Amity felt her heart skip a beat as she watched a droplet run from her hairline, down her neck, all the way down until it disappeared beneath the collar of her Grudgby uniform.

She suppressed a groan.

‘I wanted to taste it…’ She thought and almost slapped herself to rid her brain of such lewd ideas. 

However, Amity would’ve welcomed such tame thoughts with open arms compared to the vulgar fantasies that flooded her mind after Luz decided breathing through her nose wasn’t giving her enough oxygen.

She slightly parted her lips and soft pants met Amity’s ears. Luz readjusted her grip on Amity’s frame, clutching her tighter and closer to her body. Amity could feel the way Luz’s t-shirt was sticking to her body. 

The Blight contemplated begging for mercy when Luz suddenly stopped. And plopped down on the grass in a meadow with Amity still in her arms. Now she was basically sitting in her lap.

“Sorry Amity...I have weak nerd arms. Can we please take a break?” Luz huffed out. Amity ignored the warmth that spread throughout her lower belly when Luz said her name in that breathy tone and forced herself to respond.

“Yes. Sure. Of course.”

Amity hoped that taking a small break would allow Luz, and herself, to calm down. But Amity hadn’t thought about how Luz would actually go about doing that.

Amity was still sitting between her legs. In that moment she was conflicted between thanking and cursing out whoever invented shorts because the feeling of their bare legs brushing together was like sex itself and she was worried her brain might short circut if Noceda decided to shift one more time.

Luz laid back flat on the ground, collapsing dramatically. She removed her grudgby armour and she-

‘Oh _fuck_ …’

Luz rolled up her sweat sticky t-shirt to expose her tummy to the cool air. Amity watched Luz’s chest rise, her stomach fall, and vice versa as the human tried to regulate her breathing. She briefly allowed herself to fantasize about pressing her face directly against Luz’s slowly developing abs. Until she ultimately decided that staring any longer would cause her to actually lose her marbles.

Amity looked up and focused on Noceda’s face, hoping conversation would distract her wandering mind.

“Thank you for carrying me home, Luz. You’re already so tired from the match. Carrying me is probably taking a lot out of you.”

Luz sat up and brushed her hair back off her forehead, giving her a look that mirrored her pushed back hairstyle from Grom. Amity could’ve drooled. 

‘Isn’t sweat supposed to be gross? It’s supposed to be all wet dirt and body odor right? So why is she so _hot_? Am I just a pervert? I’m ruining this pair of underwear right now.’

“Don’t even worry about it, Amity. You got hurt helping me and Willow. It’s the least I could do. Plus, this is nothing to a supreme athlete like me!” Luz cracked her fingers for emphasis but it must’ve hurt because she let out a tiny grunt of pain, however, to Amity’s horny teenage brain it sounded suspiciously like a moan and it sent a rush of wetness straight to her groin.

“Okay we should start moving again...hm...” Luz suddenly looked deep in thought.

“What is it?” Amity asked, trying to keep her voice steady.

“I think it’ll be easier if I carry you on my back this time? Is that okay?”

Amity nodded, positive that any arrangement would be easier on her heart than being carried bridal style by the object of her affection.

She was wrong.

Well not completely. Luz definitely seemed to be more equipped for this situation. Her breathing was significantly less laboured much to Amity’s relief and no new drops of sweat were forming.

But of course as soon as two problems solve themselves,new ones appear. Luz’s soft hands under her bare thighs. Feeling the back Luz’s body pressed entirely against her front. Amity hoped the human wouldn’t notice her trembling. 

But what was most overwhelming was Luz’s smell. Grass and Dirt mixed with coffee. She just smelt so...Luz. It was distracting.

‘...I just wanna bury my face in her neck and _inhale_. That would be weird though. Really really weird. She’d probably hate me. Jeez, I really am a pervert. I’m thinking about sniffing her...and its getting me excited. What the _fuck_ is wrong with me??’

“We’re here! Open the door I’ll take you all the way up to your room!”

“M-my room. You in my room? Alone, with me, together, with you?”

“Yeah! All those things. I’ll help you prop up your foot and everything. Also I’m really thirsty. I need water.”

***

It’d been about a week and Amity had been thinking about that day non-stop. It’s not like Amity had never been horny before. She’s a teenager, hormones rage. That’s normal. But the overstim she got from seeing Luz all sweaty and messy, from smelling her earthy scent. It was...different. Amity did extensive research, convinced she was cursed or something but instead found out she was just a weird kid with an even weirder fetish. She was ashamed and defeated with only one last place to turn two. Man...she really didn’t wanna do this.

“So basically you have a sweat kink?” Edric stated bluntly.

“Ngl, Mittens, I knew sexually repressed kids were into weird shit but I didn’t expect this from you.” Emira teased.

“Please don’t make me feel worse about this than I already do. I know I’m disgusting. And it’s not a sweat kink I mean like...it’s not like I wanna do anything _too gross_ I just wanna like...smell her gym clothes...or have her put me in a headlock after she exercises...no you’re right it’s really weird.”

“Okay wait c’mon don’t beat yourself up about this. Almost everyone is into weird stuff, it’s just most people are into the same weird stuff so it’s not weird anymore.” Edric explained.

“That makes no sense.” Amity complained.

“What Edirc is trying to say is that it’s okay. You aren’t disgusting. These feelings aren’t immoral. It’s okay to have an odd kink so long as it doesn’t interfere with your health, safety, or life function. That being said you probably shouldn’t sniff Luz’s clothes without her consent.” Emira clarified and patted her little sister on the head.

“I’m glad you came to us about this.” Edric commented.

“Seriously, it was obviously eating you alive.” Emria added.

“Well I had no one else to go to...so um, when you say that everyone is into something weird. Does that mean you guys too?” Amity asked cautiously.

“Wait, this is actually so funny! Get this, Emria is into-”

“Ughhh do you have to make this a thing??!!!”

“Emira is into uniforms. I mean seriously can you imagine every time you see a member of the emperors coven you get weak kneed? You won’t believe how long it took her to get used to the hexside school uniforms! It was so fucking funny how red she’d get anytime some upperclassmen tried to talk to her-” Edric was laughing so hard he couldnt breathe.

“It’s a dominance thing! Fuck you!...it’s hotter when I’m not in uniform as well.” Emira defended herself, red in the face. Despite herself she was laughing as well. 

“What about Edric?” Amity asked, suddenly very curious about the different types of things people could be aroused by.

“I have an exhibitionism kink.” He answered himself, not at all embarrassed.

Emira must’ve sensed Amity confusion because before she could even ask she explained.

“It means he likes to jerk off in places where he thinks someone might see him.”

“You don’t have to put it so crudely!” Edric complained to which Emira responded by sticking her tongue out at him in a way that clearly stated, ‘payback’.

“Gross, Edric that's so creepy what if someone really sees you and they don't want to!” Amity judged.

“Okay first of all, rule number one is _no kink shaming_. And second of all, I know that! I put myself in risky places but without much actual risk. Like...standing in one of the windows of the towers at hexside. It’s so completely unlikely that anyone’s gonna look up and see me much less be able to make out what my blurry figure is even doing. But it’s still equally as exciting...understand?” Edric defended himself and Amity nodded eagerly, absorbing all of the information her siblings were feeding her.

“It is not okay to force someone to participate in your kink without their consent.” Emira stated firmly and Edric nodded in agreement. Amity mumbled an okay in understanding, fearing that she’d accidentally done that with Luz. But not really right? She couldn’t help smelling her when she was so close, and she held back when she thought about really indulging herself. So she was okay...right?

“Okay this was actually, really helpful and comforting. Thanks, you guys.” Amity reluctantly expressed her gratitude. 

“Aww of course, Mittens. Anything for our baby sister!” They said in unison. She was just about to take it back out of spite when suddenly a thought popped into her head that made her blood go cold.

“Wait...so does that mean Luz has something like that?” Amity exclaimed.

The twins stared at her in silence for a second before bursting into laughter.

“What? Why are you laughing? Whats funny?” Amity demanded.

“Im sorry, you...you just looked like you’d remembered you had a body to hide and thats it?” Emira laughed.

Amity was mortified. She picked up her things in an attempt to leave her before Edric grabbed her hands still breathing hard from his laughing fit.

“W-wait okay we’ll stop we’ll stop. Um..Luz...we don’t know. Maybe? She’s a human so she could be a special case but you guys are also kinda young right now so even if she does have one she might not even know what it is yet.”

“Yeah,” Emira added, “but I guess we found out about ours early too. Anything could happen.”

“Anything could happen…” Amity repeated to herself. She believed it.


	2. horny mode: ACTIVATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is less innocent than Amity assumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No im not sorry for the chapter title. i rewrote this chapter like three times and still don't like it so OH WELL.

_ Dear Diary, _

_ Since the day of the grudgby match everything has been fairly normal. No more unbearable waves of horniness. No more strong urges to smell Luz or lick her. I only had normal crush feelings since then, like wanting to hug or kiss or hold hands. Speaking that Luz has given lots of hugs and we’ve done lots of hand holding. But no kisses. But that makes sense, it’s not like we’re dating. She probably doesn’t even like me back. I wonder if Luz even thinks about kissing. I don’t think she does. Sometimes our faces get so close and she doesn't even look the least bit flustered. Like the thought of our lips touching doesn't even cross her mind. Well, it's all I think about sometimes. How soft her lips would feel...what her tongue would taste like...it makes me shiver just imagining it.  _

  
  


Amity and Luz had begun spending time together on the weekends. They wandered together, talking and walking. They’d stop occasionally, sitting on benches or sidewalks. Stopping at merchant stands and window shopping for jewelry or knick knacks. Neither of them felt comfortable hanging out in their respective homes together. Someone would always interrupt or pester them right when the conversation reached depth. But it was getting tiring having to constantly move from place just to find somewhere to talk. Especially with Blights leg in a cast. Amity wanted somewhere where they could be alone. Somewhere permanent, with a roof and walls. She expressed this to Luz on one of their walks and the human immediately seemed to perk up at the idea as if she'd been thinking about it too.

“What? Did you think of somewhere?” Amity asked with more enthusiasm than necessary.

“I think I did! Boscha’s busy practicing this weekend right?”

Amity nodded, earlier Boscha updated her Penstagram saying she was undergoing endurance training this weekend so she’d be unreachable. She always was really serious about Grudgby. It made sense she wanted to be in perfect shape for the season.

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“It means you guys' club room is free!”

‘Oh...the club room.’ Amity had forgotten about that place, even before she’d forgone her friendship with Boscha, she’d stopped going to hang out there. It became Boscha’s mini kingdom for her brainless followers to carry out her brainless orders. Amity had no interest in it. It felt odd for Luz to refer to the place as even partially hers. But she was right, with Boscha busy all weekend, it would be empty.

Luckily, they were in the area. 

Luz had never actually seen the hideout besides from a distance, King was in her body the only time she ever had a close up look at it. But seeing it now it actually looked pretty cool. She had to carry Amity up the hill again since it would’ve taken forever with her cast and crutch. But this time, because Luz needed both her hands and feet, Amity had to completely wrap her legs and arms around Luz’s torso. Amity didn’t think she’d ever get used to being this close to her. She could feel every breath the human took. It felt extremely intimate.

Luz set Amity down as gently as possible, not wanting to accidentally put pressure on her leg. They made eye contact and Amity quickly looked away as if being caught. Luz couldn’t have looked more confused even if she drew a giant question mark above her head.

‘She’s always so red whenever I have to carry her somewhere. Is she really that shy about receiving help?’ Luz wondered obliviously.

Amity refocused her attention on the Treasure Shack. The shabby building really was a great hang out spot. 

‘A nice view...maybe Luz would wanna have a picnic with me here…’ Amity imagined when she suddenly heard a thud from inside the shack. She moved discreetly, well as discreetly as a girl in cast can, over to the curtain that served as a door. She listened closely and heard rusting inside.

“Its not empty, Luz,” she whispered, “lets go before they notice we're here.”

She turned around.

“Luz?” 

But Luz was on her knees next to the wall of the shack. Peeping through one of the wooden wall cracks.

“What is it? What-” Amity whispered but Luz shushed her anyway.

The Blight resolved to look for herself but was floored by what she saw.

Boscha was sitting comfortably on a beanbag chair, with Skara straddling her. They were making out. Amity had seen people kiss before. She'd even seen people make out before. But never two girls, and it definitely never elicited this kind of physical response from her. They had their tongues in each others mouths. The Good Witch Azura series was definitely PG so while she’d read about how kissing works she’d never really gone into depth about what it was like with tongue. It felt wrong to watch them, it felt even worse that she was slightly enjoying watching them. 

“So much for training, huh? I didn't even know they were into each other like that…” Amity whispered, trying to squash down the feelings with a false air of indifference. Luz didn't respond. She turned her attention back to the human just to see she still had her eyes locked on the scene in front of them.

“We...we should stop watching. They’re bullies but...they’re still entitled to their privacy.” Luz mumbled absentmindedly, but despite her words she was still very much watching. 

Luz didn’t blush often but it was noticeable when she did, it started in her ears and traveled inwards to her cheeks. Amity watched her body language. She was gripping the fabric of her tights with two fists on each leg. 

“Luz...Luz!” She whisper shouted and tapped her on the shoulder. Luz’s eyes finally broke away and she made eye contact with Amity.

“We um...we really should go.” Amity struggled to get out her words, distracted by the way Luz’s pupils were dilated and how she seemed to be breathing much shallower than earlier.

“Yeah.” Luz nodded.

***

On the way back down the cliff, Luz’s body language was stiffer than usual. 

She’d never though about it before but Amity was really close to her like this. She could feel her breasts pressed up against her back. After seeing Skara and Boscha in the shack she was acutely aware of any physical contact she had with Amity. 

The entire experience kept replaying in her head but there was one specific point that always made her ears burn the hottest. 

In the midst of their makeout session Skara had pulled back to pepper kisses along Boscha’s neck. Boscha allowed it for about three seconds before firmly wrapping a hand around Skara’s neck to push her back and then drag her down for another rough kiss on the lips.

It was...nice to see to say the least. Luz couldn’t stop thinking about it.

‘Amity has really nice hands…’ Luz thought and quickly slapped two hands to her cheeks as if to wake herself up. The action startled Amity who was picking her crutch up off the ground where they’d left it at the bottom of the cliff.

“What’s wrong?” She quickly asked, to which Luz just shook her head.

“Nothing. Sorry. I just keep daydreaming…” Luz admitted, shyly eyeing the perfect black nail polish on Amity’s fingers. 

***

Later than night, long after her and Amity said their goodbyes and parted ways, Luz laid awake in bed struggling to fall asleep. It wasn’t as if that was the first display of sexual intimacy Luz had ever seen. She used to go to public school, she’d seen it all the time. Not to mention the copious amounts of porn that the internet had to offer even if you weren't looking for it. She wasn’t a stranger to the concept of sex, it just hadn’t been on her mind lately. Yeah she’d crush over the occasional hot book characters, daydream about a daring romance with an attractive stranger every once in a while. But she’d been focusing on her education. She was ambitious about becoming a good witch so her mind had been preoccupied.

But seeing Boscha and Skara was like a slap to the face. A not so subtle reminder that:

“Hey, non-platonic touching is a thing.”

And now she craved it. The whole endeavor flipped a switch in her mind.

She turned over on her side and shut her eyes. Hoping to ignore the aching between her legs and just sleep. But her mind kept wandering, imagining herself in the scenarios she’d witnessed. Eventually she slipped into slumber but even her subconscious wasn’t an escape from her fantasies.

_ Luz could feel her hands in her hair. Deft fingers rubbing her scalp. It felt good. Soft moist lips pressing kisses along her neck. God the hands, it felt like they were everywhere. Caressing, rubbing, groping. Luz could hardly breathe. She didn’t dare open her eyes. Afraid to see who was touching her even though she already knew. Although not usually in this context, she was familiar with the body pressed up against her, straddling her, gently tugging her hair. The hands wrapped around her neck, firm and possessive but not tight or constricting. Luz’s whole body shuddered. One hand stayed on her neck while the other trailed upwards. Along her jaw. Caressing her sensitive ears. Against her lips. _

_ “Open.”  _

_ Luz trembled, she knew that voice. She opened her mouth and sighed contently as she felt the fingers in her mouth, exploring the inside. She could taste the digits on her tongue. _

_ “Look at me.” Luz hesitated but opened her eyes, brown eyes meet gold ones and Luz’s heart feeling like its gonna beat out of her chest. _

Then she’s awake. Alone in her bed. Not even King laying at her feet. Her body still thumping with arousal. 

"wow okay..this is gonna be a problem.” she whispered out loud and slipped a hand beneath her pajama shorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a comment. i refresh for them like every ten seconds.


	3. You make me feel dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't stop writing about these two it's an addiction at this point.
> 
> Warning: GAY!

Living with a single mom definitely had it’s perks. She worked a lot and while Luz would miss her, being home alone meant she never had to be quiet.

Now, laying on her mat in the owl house, one hand working in her shorts and the other clamped over her mouth, she was completely out of her element. She tried channeling her sounds into quiet breaths but that quickly turned into whimpering. Muffling herself was all she could do, so she rolled over onto her stomach and buried her face in her pillow. Her arm was trapped between her torso and the mat so it was a little awkward but she was so worked up from the dream that anything would do.

She pictured Amity's fingers again and imagined they were the ones touching her. Then she imagined Amity touching her with one hand and holding her neck possessively with the other and it made her toes curl. She trembled when she came, biting the pillow beneath her to smother her moan and squeezing her chest with her free hand.

She didn’t even have time to take her hand out of her shorts before Eda came barreling into her room.

“Luz are you dead?!” She shouted with way more genuine concern than necessary.

Luz scrambled onto her back, thankful for the blanket covering her body, she was still fully dressed but that view would’ve been fairly obvious without the cloth obscuring it.

“N-no! I’m not dead? Why would I be dead? You’re dead!” Luz said in a panic, she tried to regulate her breathing but was visibly failing, she couldn’t even begin to try and hide the all over red tint on her ears and face.

“Oh...well you’re gonna be late for school. Usually you’re up talking with Gus and Willow by now. What’s the matter, are you sick?”

“No...sorry, I’ll get up.” Luz confirmed and moved to stand until she realized her legs felt extreme weak and wobbly. Yeah...she was gonna need a minute.

Eda stared at her for a moment, taking in the flushed skin, heavy breathing, and weak legs. She quickly put two and two together and choked back a bark of laughter.

“Yeah okay, Kid. Just hurry up and get dressed.” She responded nonchalantly, choosing not to embarrass the human any further by mentioning what she had been doing.

‘I don’t have to give her the talk or anything, right?’ Eda wondered as she walked back downstairs.

***

School was...unproductive to say the least, for Amity. If she was in a class with Luz, she was staring at her. If she wasn’t in a class with Luz, she was thinking about her. Apparently having a crush can really take a toll on your work ethic. Amity found herself doodling Luz’s face in a book when she was supposed to be taking notes. She even initially wrote Luz’s name on the top of her test paper before realizing her mistake and changing it.

‘Does everybody feel like this when they have a crush? This is normal right? I feel like I’m going insane.’

However, it seemed as if Luz was the exact opposite, she’d been actively avoiding eye contact with Amity all day. At lunch she’d made some excuse about needing to use the bathroom and then never came back. Gus and Willow noticed as well.

“Is Luz mad at you or something, Amity?” Willow asked with concern.

“Yeahhhh, what did you do to Luz?” Gus asked accusingly, his eyes narrowed to slits.

“Nothing!...I don’t think so.” It was actually starting to make her nervous too, she had this overwhelming feeling of dread in her stomach.

‘What if she knows how I feel about her and now she feels uncomfortable around me? What if I acted too interested in what we saw at the Treasure Shack and now she thinks i'm a perv? Well I am a perv...but not because of that! That wouldn’t even make sense she was way more interested in it than I was. Ugh this is so confusing...I just wanna know what I did wrong.’

It was eating her alive.

“I think I’m gonna be sick...excuse me.” Amity got up from their lunch table, leaving her things and trudged to the restroom.

Gus and Willow shot each other worried looks but didn’t pry.

Meanwhile Luz was repeatedly splashing cold water on her face in the bathroom. She didn’t lie, she really did leave to go to the bathroom and she hadn’t gone anywhere else. She just wasn’t there to pee.

She’d been in there for the past ten minutes trying to calm herself down. She could barely even think about Amity without feeling guilty, much less look her in the eye. She couldn’t help but feel like she’d violated her friend somehow. Her face felt hot no matter how much cold water she splashed on it. Her bangs were stuck to her forehead with water.

“Ugh c’mon Noceda! You'll have to face her eventually…”

“Face who eventually?” 

Luz’s head snapped up towards the door. She pushed her wet hair back out of her face to see the last person she wanted to see.

“Amity! No one. I just remembered, I have a paper to turn into my potions teacher so I sh-”

“Why won’t you look at me?” Amity asked and her voice sounded so uncharacteristically vulnerable that Luz actually obeyed. And instantly regretted it. The expression she wore was so sad and hurt.

“I-...I’m sorry.” Luz said vaguely, her apology dripping with guilt. She didn’t wanna face this, she was embarrassed and afraid. She's usually so brave, but when it comes to hurting the people she cares about she could be such a coward.

“I have to go.” Luz concluded averting her gaze again and marching straight towards the door but Amity grabbed her by the arm and pushed her back in the direction from where she came.

“Amity-”

“No.” The Blight girl said firmly, “No I don’t accept this. You can’t do this. You can’t just decide to shut me out and not tell me why, it isn’t _fair_.”

Luz stared at her feet.

“Fucking look at me, Luz!” Amity shouted and it startled the human, so much so that they made eye contact. She’d never heard Amity swear before.

“Why are you avoiding me?” Amity asked taking a step forwards, Luz took a step back.

“I’m not.” 

“Don’t lie to me. Why can’t you look at me?” Amity took another step forwards Luz took another step back.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Stop saying that.” Amity begged and took another step forward, Luz’s back hit the wall.

“Luz...I don’t understand what I did wrong.” Amity pleaded and Luz’s eyes widened in shock.

“What? No! You didn’t do anything wrong?” Luz insisted.

“Then why are you _ripping my heart out_? You keep saying you’re sorry, you’re rejecting me right? That isn’t fair, you don’t get to do that until after I confess, y’know.” Amity was in tears at this point, her words mumbled and hard to understand.

Luz was beyond confused.

“Look Amity, I don’t know what you’re talking about but you didn’t do anything wrong! I’m not mad at you I just...I’m just ashamed…”

“A-ashamed…?” Amity sniffled trying to stop crying as Luz held her hand for comfort.

Luz read a book once, The Perks of Being a Wallflower, the main character Charlie is an awkward guy with a crush on one of his friends, he masturbates to the thought of her and feels so guilty he tells her the next day. Luz always thought he was really stupid for doing that but now that she was in his shoes she kind of understood. She just wanted to stop feeling bad about it. She wanted to confess and be forgiven. Nothing else would make her feel better.

“I’m ashamed because...um,” She fought herself to get the words out, “because I got off thinking about you this morning. I had a sexy dream with you in it and I just couldn’t control myself I’m sorry!” Luz admitted, burying her face in her hands. She couldn’t believe she said that. The book was wrong she didn’t feel better. Her heart was in her throat and she wanted to crawl into a corner and die of mortification.

Amity was quiet for so long. But she didn’t leave, Luz could still feel her presence in front of her.

‘Why is she still here? She should run away, or hit me, or tell me i'm disgusting! Something! Anything is better than this silence. It’s torture.’

“Say it again.” Amity finally said in a tone Luz didn’t recognize.

“What?” Luz asked behind her hands. Amity grabbed both her wrists and pulled them away from her face. Amity’s face was flushed just like hers. And she looked like her mind was running a million miles a minute.

“Tell me again. Tell what you did while thinking about me again.”

“I-...” Luz couldn’t help but wonder if this was some type of witch humiliation tactic she’d never witnessed before but with the way Amity’s eyes kept dropping from her eyes to her lips she wasn’t sure.

“Can I kiss you?” The witch finally asked and she sounded so desperate Luz was worried she might die if she said no.

Not that she wanted to.

“ _Please_.”

Amity didn’t waste time crashing her lips against hers. It was so rough their teeth knocked but neither of them cared. It was messy and uncoordinated. It being both of their first kisses they were inexperienced and trying to do too many new things but they were both too touch starved to slow down. Amity felt Luz’s hands in her hair, rubbing her scalp and reveling in the soft silkiness of her locks. Amity wished their uniform wasn’t so complicated, she wanted to put her hands up Luz’s shirt but was way too unfocused to figure out how. So she settled for dipping her hands below the collar. Luz suddenly pulled Amity closer, they were pressed tightly against each other, chest to chest. Amity clawed between Luz’s shoulder blades in surprise.

Luz gasped, breaking the kiss in the process. Amity immediately removed her hand and rushed to apologize.

“Ohmygodimsosorry.”

“No it was good.” Luz breathed, laying her head back against the wall, lips swollen from kissing and eyes half lidded, Amity wanted to burn the image into her memory.

“It was good?”

“Yeah, I liked it...is that okay?” The human asked cautiously.

“It’s okay. Everything about you is so okay. I’m very much okay with everything you do.” Amity rambled.

“What?”

“I don’t know. This all feels so good I can’t think. I wonder if this is how all my Abominations feel.” Amity pondered out loud.

Luz didn’t even need to speak for Amity to know she had to elaborate.

“Dumb. Empty headed. I was thinking so much today, it made my head hurt but since we kissed it just feels empty up there.”

Luz nodded in understanding.

“I feel like I have a million tiny cotton balls up there.”

They giggled together at Luz’s description, giddy from their kissing high.

‘Nevermind. The book did know what it was talking about. No regrets at all.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me specifically what you liked. Feed my praise kink. It makes me wanna write more. 
> 
> Idk why this one was so long.


	4. Stay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity finally gets to indulge herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how long I'll keep updating so quickly but I'll continue to do my best.

Lately it seems as if all Luz Noceda knows how to do is test Amity's patience. It’d only been two days since the events of the bathroom and they’d yet to talk about it. Amity had so many questions. Were they dating now? Or were they just makeout buddies. Edric told her that was a thing. Amity tried not to read too deeply into their interactions but she couldn’t help it. In class they’d accidentally make eye contact and blush. During lunch they’d hold hands under the table and give each other giddy knowing grins. Amity couldn’t complain, honestly. Luz made her feel like she was constantly high on laughing gas. Giggly and light. As if her feet weren’t even touching the ground. And she thinks Luz feels the same way. 

‘So why haven’t we talked about it?’ Amity wondered in frustration, barely focusing on the abomination she was crafting. She turned a page in her notebook

“Ow-” Paper-cut. She didn’t need to go to the infirmary. Almost any student, in the healing track or not, could heal something as tiny as a paper-cut. But she wanted an excuse to get out of class. This was so unlike her. She’d always been hyper focused on school but lately it seemed like the last thing on her mind. She sat in one of the cots with the privacy curtain around her, a purple bandaid on her pointer finger and a juice box in hand. It kinda felt silly to lay there and take a beverage for just a silly paper-cut but the school healer insisted that a Blight was always welcome to relax in her room. And that the twins visited all the time. Plus lugging around that cast all day couldn't be easy either.

So Amity took her up on her offer.

Just as she was about to drift off into a nap she heard something in the distance. Shouting. And it was getting louder, and louder, and louder.

The door slammed open and Amity heard a very familiar voice.

“A SPIRIT POSSESSED ONE OF THE GRIFFINS AND SOME PEOPLE GOT MAULED! WE NEED ON SITE HELP!” Luz shouted out in one breath. Amity couldn't see her because of the curtain but she could hear her. She must've ran the whole way here.

“The griffin has been tamed right?”

Amity doesn't hear anything so she assumes Luz either shook her head or nodded.

“Right. Okay, I won't be able to carry everyone back here so I’ll need to bring my kit. You stay here and watch over my remaining patients. Tell any new ones to come back later unless they're bleeding or broken!” The nurse shouted the last part but she sounded far away, she must've walked out the door.

Amity heard the door slam, then silence. for a while, all she could hear was Luz’s heavy breathing. Then she heard a thud and the wheels of the rolly chair whine.

The squeaking continued until the curtains were abruptly shirked open. Amity jumped in surprise as did Luz, who almost fell out of her chair.

“Amity what are you doing here!?” Luz exclaimed.

“I got a paper-cut! What...um...what are…is...”

Amity knew Luz had run here from all the way from across campus. She could tell by her breathing earlier but now she could tell it by looking at her. They must’ve predicted todays lesson would get them dirty, because Luz was in her school issued outdoor clothes. Which was basically her grudgby uniform but without the flashy padding, gloves, and makeup. Luz was clearly still slightly catching her breath. She had a cold water bottle in one hand which she seemed to have poured over her head at some point because she was drenched. It was distracting.

“You're laying here pampered like a princess over a paper-cut? Aw, look at your little bandaid, its purple like your abominations. Cute!”

“Shut up! I’d _hex you_ if you didn't look so hot right now!”

Luz’s smile dropped from her face and Amity's heart dropped down into her stomach. 

“I-...I’m sorry! Was that too much? I shouldn't have said-”

“You think I’m hot?” Luz interrupted, Amity studied her face, it wasn't a joke, she was asking genuinely.

“What? Yes of course I think that. What kind of question is that?” Amity responded with a duh tone.

“Like how?”

“What?”

“In what ways am I hot?” Luz asked, leaning forward in her seat eager to hear Amity's response.

Amity blushed, struggling to think of a response that didn't include her less than ordinary kink.

“Um...you...um.”

Luz decided to explain.

“I just mean like, i'm trying to say this in the least self absorbed way possible, people usually just say i’m cute. Like I can see cute things about myself, fluffy hair, adorable smile. With you, it makes sense i mean, you’ve got that sexy black nail polish vampire look. But...I don’t know I just can't imagine what you would find hot about me.” 

Almost as if mocking her, Luz then proceeded to lean back in her chair, push her sweaty bangs back off her forehead and then wipe the sweat from her face with the bottom of her t-shirt.

‘...how can she say all that and then attack me with a three point combo, what the fuck?’

“You're fucking with me, right? Luz, I can’t even begin to...you’re just...i’m sorry there's so much I wanna say I promise. It's just embarrassing to say out loud.” Amity confessed, frustrated with herself.

Luz thought for a moment and slowly grew red as what seemed like an idea formed in her head.

“Well um…” The human began.

Amity waited patiently.

“If you can’t say it maybe you could show me.” Luz offered, trying to hide how proud of herself she was for saying that without stuttering.

Amity, however, was still processing the statement and wondering if Luz meant what she thought she meant. Based on the sheepish thumbing of the water bottle in her hand and the shy way she was avoiding her gaze, Amity was gonna go with yes.

‘Okay. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity, Blight! Don't fuck it up.’

Amity scooted off the bed until her legs were hanging off the edge and she was touching knees with Luz who was sitting in the rolly hair at her bedside. Amity decided to be bold right off the bat and pull the chair closer. Now their legs were intertwined. Luz’s knee was between her knees and vice versa. This was about as close as they were gonna get for now.

Amity studied Luz’s face. Her eyelashes were so long and pretty. 

‘Fuck, there's that smell again. Earthy and warm. Does warmth have a smell. I wanna breathe her in...no. Self control. I’ll save that for last.’ Amity reasoned and leaned forward to kiss Luz on the forehead, along her hairline.

Luz looked visibly confused, not understanding what could be hot about her hair. She raised an eyebrow in confusion. Amity was in love with that dumb look of cluelessness, she knew it was more cute than hot but she pressed a kiss to that eyebrow anyway. Amity kissed her jaw, her neck, and her lips before she asked her.

“Stand up.” Well...told her. It wasn't much of a question. Luz listened with zero questions. She attempted to scoot back in the chair to give Amity room when she stood but Amity immediately dragged the chair back in place.

“I know what I’m doing. Just stand.” Amity said seriously and Luz shivered at how commanding her voice sounded.

Luz stood, Amity's face level with her tummy. Luz looked down at her and something about Amity looking up at her from that angle made her knees weak and warmth spread through her lower abdomen.

But nothing could've prepared her for the way Amity pushed up her shirt and buried herself beneath it, lips and nose pressed against her tummy. 

Amity was in heaven. She took the deepest breath she could muster through her nose and breathed the rest out slowly in a long shaky exhale. 

Amity's hot breath on her belly made Luz gasp and flinch under her touch. Amity made note of the response and began to leave open mouth kisses all over her abdomen, tasting her sweat slicked skin.

Luz trembled at the overwhelming feeling and panicked over where to put her hands. On Amity's shoulders? On her head? She ultimately decided to just keep them resting awkwardly in the air.

Amity began to introduce teeth and Luz was positive she wasn't going to be able to stand much longer. She never knew someones mouth could feel so good just on her stomach, but as Amity left multiple hickeys across her abdomen she found herself struggling to stifle the multiple whimpers and sighs that left her mouth.

“Amity, please, let's take a break. If you don't stop there's gonna be more bruises than there are Luz’s…”

The pun was so terrible it did in fact make Amity pause her ministrations. 

“Okay, you're right. We should take a break.”

Luz released a sigh of relief and sat back down in the chair.

They made eye contact and Luz couldn't believe how blissed out Amity looked. She was blushing but not like usual, it wasn't gentler than the violent red she usually sported. Now there was a pink tint to her cheeks, and her lips were still wet from the kisses she left.

Amity grinned at her, placing a well manicured hand on Luz's thigh in a way that she probably thought was comforting but in reality it just made Luz's brain short circuit.

‘I think it should be illegal to be this hot. The heartbeat between my legs being faster than the one in my chest can't be good for my sanity. I can't believe I have to go back to class after this.’ Luz thought, frantically.

“I think...I think I like you too much, Luz.” Amity admitted, trying to control herself. Satisfying her fantasy of getting to immerse herself in Luz’s scent made her want to just forget her inhibitions and jump her right there and then. But she knew logically she didn't know much about sex. Even less about gay sex. She probably wasn't ready and neither was Luz.

“Let's be girlfriends.” Luz said suddenly, “I mean not to subscribe to heteronormative ways of thinking but um, I really like you too. And not just in a sexy way! Although I do like you like that too. I also wanna do normal stuff with you, like dates and cuddling and stuff.” 

Despite no evidence pointing towards Amity being anything but head over heels for her, Luz still braced herself for a possible rejection. It never came.

Instead Amity yanked Luz towards her by her collar. The witch fell back on the bed causing Luz to land above her, forearms planted on either side of her head. Amity pulled her down into a hug. Luz still hovered slightly, not wanting to put all her weight on her.

“Im so happy.” Amity said with such sincerity Luz almost thought she imagined it.

They laid there for a few minutes, slowly shifting into a comfortable cuddling position. Luz finally gave in and let some of her body weight rest on her girlfriend. 

'Girlfriend.’ It made Amity feel giddy to say it, even in her head. She craned her neck to look at Luz who’s head was resting gently on Amity's chest. Amity ran her fingers through her hair and Luz fell asleep  within moments.

‘She must've already been sleepy.’ Amity concluded. As much as she wanted to drift off with her she knew logically the nurse would be back eventually and she'd rather not be caught in a compromising position.

“Luz…” she said softly until the human stirred, “We should go to class.”

“The nurse asked me to stay and redirect any potential students.” Luz yawned adorably.

“Oh yeah. Well I’ve been here for like forty five minutes, I should get to class at least.” Amity reasoned but Luz just pouted and held her tighter.

“Stay?” She asked and Amity was beginning to be very concerned about her inability to say no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guy's comments genuinely make me so happy. I honestly had no idea people would like this so much, I was bracing myself for hate comments when I posted the first chapter seriously. It was gonna be a one-shot initially. Please tell me what you liked about this chapter. It feels kinda rushed to me, but it might just be in my head.


	5. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willow confides in Luz and Amity's siblings are like Sour Patch candy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why this one is so long.

Luz had been neglecting her friendship with Willow and Gus lately. Amity occupied her mind so often lately that she’d forgotten to be a good friend. So when their plant magic teacher got eaten then regurgitated by a Venus Fly Trap and class was canceled, Luz was happy to have a free period to spend with Willow. She’d catch up with Gus later.

They sat together under a big oak tree near the school, Luz absent minded ripping up the grass just for Willow to regrow it a second later.

“So, you and Amity are dating now? Wow...that’s...completely expected to be honest.” The witch chuckled, not even being able to feign surprise.

“You’re not upset? I know you two have a negative history. And while you two have been making amends lately I would still totally understand if you were a little bi-”

“Luz, I promise, it doesn’t bother me at all. I’m glad you’re happy,” Willow assured, “though I’m surprised Amity is letting you tell people.” 

“What do you mean?”

Willow looked at her like it was obvious.

“If her parent’s wouldn’t even let her be friends as kids with me because I wasn’t a ‘ _powerful witch_ ’, I doubt they’d be cool with her dating a human.”

Luz hadn’t even thought of that. Amity didn’t say it was a secret. But she also hadn’t explicitly said she could tell people. Luz decided to hold off on telling anyone else until they got the chance to talk again.

“So, spill all the details! I’m a sucker for a good love story.”

Luz smiled, excited to be able to rant about all the things that had happened to her in the past couple days. It was heavy keeping it all bottled up. Willow listened eagerly, laughing, awing, and blushing at appropriate times.

“Wow..that was a lot.” Willow admitted.

“Sorry, TMI?”

“No! No! I just wasn’t expecting that from you two. I feel a little less weird now.”

Luz turned her head to the side with a puzzled look.

“What do you mean?”

Willow looked reluctant to share, but also like she’d been wanting to talk to someone about it.

“Do you promise to listen the whole way through before you say anything?”

Luz nodded eagerly, always excited for a story. Especially ones that seemed serious like this.

Willow sighed and looked down at her hands before beginning.

“So...it was about a week and a half ago when it started. Me and Gus were hanging out in the library and we overheard Mattholomule and some other guys saying some really mean stuff. They were ranking the girls in school based on whether they would like...have sex with them or whatever. And someone threw my name out there and Mattholomule said he’d...he’d ‘rather stick his dick out the window during boiling rain than have sex with me’.”

Luz clearly looked like she wanted to interject but Willow glared at her to remind her of her promise.

“Anyways Gus was furious and if I hadn’t have begged him not to he would’ve marched right over there and started a fight. I managed to get him to just drop it and I thought it worked unti, three days later when we were in his bedroom and we just...I don’t even remember. I don’t remember who started it, or how it even got brought up but we were fighting about it again. I just wanted to forget the entire thing ever happened so I wouldn’t have to think about how it made me feel. But the truth was I felt ugly, as much as I don’t give a fuck about what jerks like Mattholomule and his buddies feel about me, I can’t help but think maybe nice guys would feel that way too. But they’d just be too polite to say it. Anyway in a fit of tears I’m sure I told him all of that and he hugged me and...Gus just...he skipped a grade so he’s a year younger. So he’s always been smaller, and a little less mature so I never saw him that way. But he was so kind to me. And I guess I just kinda realized how _safe_ I always feel around him. At some point we started kissing,”

Luz gasped as if it was a totally unforeseen turn of events.

“I liked kissing him, no, I like kissing him. That’s not a lie. But what I also really like is how pretty he makes me feel. He gets shy and flustered whenever I get too close, he says thank you whenever I let him put his hands up my shirt. I think fifty percent of what I like about it is just how powerful he makes me feel.”

Luz couldn’t stop herself from interrupting this time.

“Well what’s the problem? It sounds like you’re both having a great time so why are you so stressed about it?”

“Because, well because he’s my best friend! Up until a week or two ago I would’ve said he’s like a little brother to me. Now I’m using him to fuel my own ego! It’s wrong, right? And I was completely fine with using him like that until yesterday!”

“Yesterday? What happened yesterday?” Luz pried, suddenly regretting not letting her finish the story.

“Yesterday we went further. We were kissing as usual when I felt his...y’know, against my thigh. And of course, Gus being the gentleman he is, apologized and offered to excuse himself if it bothered me but I-...I told him to stay. Something about me being able to have such an effect on his body really went to my head. I touched him and it was over really fast, it’s really easy to touch boys, y’know?”

“No I don’t know but please continue the story.” Luz replied.

“Well, afterwards he said thank you. He always says thank you like I’ve just given him the world's most generous gift and I just feel so guilty because I’m doing this for such a selfish reason!” Willow concluded and held her face in her hands.

Luz sympathized with Willow, the guilt written all over her expression reminded her of her own shame she'd felt the morning of the restroom incident.

‘Why does everything surrounding sex stuff have to be so embarrassing and guilt inducing. It's like the most normal thing in the world but it's like we're trained to see it as something dirty or shameful. It's stupid!’ Luz thought.

“I think...I think you see physical relationships as this cookie cutter molding of, two people who like each other romantically showing their love through sex. But when you really think about it there's no reason you really have to do it that way. If you like fooling around with Gus because it boosts your confidence and makes you feel better, as long as Gus is cool with it too, I personally don't see anything wrong with it. But I think you should talk to him about this, ask him what he gets out of it! Maybe you’ll find you’re not as selfish as you think.”

Willow stared at Luz with a blank expression.

“Wow...that's really good advice, Luz. When did you get so wise?”

“Oh I have my ways.” Luz grinned proudly.

‘In reality, I just read one of Eda’s sex ed books she left lying around last night. Learning to like pleasure without shame was chapter one. But Willow doesn't need to know that.’

***

Meanwhile at the Owl House,

“I hope Luz read that sex ed book I bought for her. It's important for young teens to be sexually healthy, mentally and physically!” Eda said, thinking out loud.

“I’m healthy! Hoot Hoot!”

***

“So now that we talked out my problems...what are you and Amity doing for your first date?” Willow asked politely.

“I have no idea!” Luz proclaimed proudly.

“Why do you sound so happy about that?” Willow laughed.

“Because it’s a surprise! All I know is that it’ll be a 24 hour thing, sleepover included. So I have to bring pajamas and clothes for the next day. Everything else is a secret. Im so excited to see what she has planned.”

“Well knowing Amity, it's perfectly planned down to the very last second.”

***

“I don't know what to feed her for breakfast in the morning!” Amity exclaimed practically ripping her hair out from stress.

Edric and Emira exchanged a look of worry.

“Uh, Mittens, you do know you don’t have to have to plan every single second, right? It's good to have a little spontaneity.” Edric offered.

Amity looked at him like he was insane.

“Don't use that word. When you say spontaneous all she hears is uncontrolled variables that could lead to the destruction of the world as we know it.” Emira warned.

“Stop mocking me! I’m freaking out. Ugh, I know this was my idea and I don't regret it I just...i’m really nervous.” She confessed.

“Aw, don't be nervous, Mittens. It’ll go perfect we're sure.” 

“Yeah! The way you set up the guest bedroom is beautiful. The picnic you're planning-”

“All of it’s really sweet. I’m sure she’ll love it.”

Edric and Emira were surprisingly good at comforting her. They were all close as young children but had grown apart with age. But since Luz had come into her life they’d seemed to rekindle their childhood siblingship. 

‘It feels like Luz makes everything in my light a little brighter…’

Blight Manor would be more or less empty for the next 24 hours save for the twins and a maid or two. Their parents were taking a day trip and as a result gave 90% of the house staff the day off. Usually the twins took opportunities like this to throw a party but when Amity begged them to let her use the empty house to her own advantage just this once. They felt it would be selfish to refuse.

Amity spent all the time leading up to the date in preparation, she was so busy making sure everything was perfect that she almost didn’t hear the doorbell ring. Amity rushed down the steps as fast as her legs could carry her to see the twins talking to Luz at the front door.

“Well don’t you look adorable!” Edric commented ruffling Luz’s hair.

“You know, even though you go to Hexside now I feel like we see you even less? I can’t believe you let Mittens steal you away from us like that,” Emira made a show of pouting sadly, “I thought we were your favorite Blights?”

Luz struggled to stutter out a response that she felt would satisfy them.

“Please stop terrorizing my girlfriend. She doesn’t understand your mind games, she’s simple.” Amity complained pushing past them.

“I’m not simple! In fact, im a very complex individual.” Luz argued.

“That’s definitely not the definition she meant.” Edric commented.

“Calm down, Mittens. We were only joking, Luz knows? Right, Luz.” Emira and Edric shared a grin.

“Just ignore them, Luz. They were just leaving anyway.”

Edric and Emira complained but they did eventually leave, promising not to be back until late tonight. 

Luz and Amity made their way to the Kitchen. The first order of business on Amity’s to do list was to cook lunch for a picnic. Luz sloppily plastered together some sandwiches while Amity meticulously cut up some strawberries for a fruit salad. 

“Wow you make them so tiny! I’d probably cut my fingers off trying to do that.” Luz commented while watching the witch drop the cut up piles into a tupperware. Amity glowered over the praise and took a couple of strawberries into her mouth. She humed, pleased that they came out so sweet when she noticed Luz staring.

“Want one?” She offered noticing Luz was staring at the strawberry fragment in her hand. Luz nodded eagerly but seemed disappointed when Amity slid the plastic container over to her.

“Feed me?” Luz asked and Amity’s heartbeat speed up. Amity gulped but nodded. She’d known hanging out with Luz would be different now that they were dating but she didn’t really think about how. Feeding your significant other was so...romantic. It made her heart flutter and her cheeks burn. Luz’s mind was elsewhere.

Amity picked up one of the strawberry pieces from the box and held it up to Luz’s mouth, some of the fruit juice dripping down her hand and onto the floor, Amity looked down to watch it fall and looked up to the feeling of Luz’s mouth on her fingers. Luz had eaten the strawberry but was taking the opportunity to lick Amity's red juice stained fingers clean.

The Blight opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. Luz’s hands were closed around Amity’s wrist, she switched fingers and her eyes fluttered shut. A thought popped into Amity’s head that the ice in their homemade lemonade they made was probably gonna melt if they didn’t take it outside and drink it soon, also they were falling way behind on schedule, but Amity would be damned if she asked Luz to stop anytime soon. The inside of her mouth was hot and wet.

‘I can feel her tongue…’ Amity though and moved her fingers slightly, Luz sighed happily and Amity took that as an okay to keep going. Her fingers were definitely clean of any strawberry juice by now. Luz just wanted her fingers in her mouth. Amity’s finger’s explored Luz’s mouth, her teeth, her gums, her cheeks, even her tongue. But she must’ve pushed too far back because she heard Luz gag slightly and panicked, pulling her hand out of her mouth entirely.

Luz whined at the loss.

‘ _Whined_ ’ Amity’s brain emphasized, suddenly berating her for denying her perfect girlfriend anything she could possibly want.

“Sorry…” Luz breathed, trying to catch her breath, “when your hands touched my lips I just kinda went on autopilot.”

“It’s okay...I really didn’t mind.” Amity said honestly.

“You did it just like my dream...well there was one part you left out.”

“You dreamt about that? Wait, what did I leave out?” Amity asked, the perfectionist part of her desperately wanting to live up to Luz’s expectations.

Luz laughed awkwardly, embarrassed that she’d let that slip, and moved to change the subject.

“Wow look at the time! We should hurry up and start our picnic.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was nervous about posting this one. The Gus and Willow incident is morally messy to me but I think a lot of people might be able to relate. But that's kinda what this fic is about anyway. Anyway leave a comment.
> 
> Here's a hint, next chapter is inspired by this fanart:
> 
> https://fightxer.tumblr.com/post/625945643943378944/sleepover-dates-where-you-read-fanfictions-that


End file.
